


Weakest Link

by Anonymous



Series: Vulgarity and vulnerability [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Past Bullying, Multi, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "He should have known that no one would ever see him as anything but less than whole.He should have known better than to think anyone would ever like him.He should have never allowed himself to be this vulnerable; to be this hurt.His friends were all by his side. He doesn't understand why.He is, and always was, the weakest link.Why not just drop him?"





	Weakest Link

Chase was 15 when he met Danielle.

 

She's the first girl who had ever looked at him twice.

 

She quickly dropped him when he was humiliated on the dance floor.

 

Couldn't blame her.

 

* * *

 

Chase was 17 when he met Sabrina.

 

She's the first girl who genuinely liked him.

 

No, she wasn't in it for a good grade; wasn't in it for his bionic abilities.

 

She wasn't even trying to trick him and make fun of him in front of the whole school, which resulted in him, being teased relentlessly and called "lover-boy" by literally _fucking everyone_ for the next two months and– that was one time,  _get over it, Davenport._

 

No;

 

She genuinely liked him for being the nerdy, dorky, wimpy mess that he is.

 

And he screwed it up.

 

Technically it was Adam, but he blames himself.

 

He should've never been cocky about something like that.

 

And  _why_ did he believe she would have stayed?

 

* * *

 

 

Chase was 18 when he met Sebastian.

  

He was his first kiss.

 

The kiss was rough, but it was perfect. Both trying to drive the course, alternating between.

 

Chase was a burning flame;

 

Sebastian was the roaring sea.

 

The perfect discord.

 

Of course, things didn't turn out well, since it was Chase; 

 

Chase, who  _couldn't do anything right; why do I still exist? How could I trust someone so easily?_

 

Chase, who was a fuck up.

 

Chase, who was unloveable.

 

Chase, who was nothing but a liability to everyone around him and would be better  _if I just offed myself. There's no reason for me to stay._

 

Chase, who didn't _deserve_ love.

 

* * *

 

 

_Stupid._

 

How could he have been so  _stupid_.

 

How could he possibly believe that  _anyone_ could ever look at him and think he's anything but a burden?

 

How could  _anyone_   _possibly_ love him, or heck, be remotely attracted to him?

 

His siblings made it very clear to him all his life.

 

How he would never get a girlfriend, or even a boyfriend;

 

How he would always be alone.

 

Adam, Bree, and Leo were only teasing him, they meant no malice.

 

But Chase always knew that deep down, they meant every word they said.

 

He believed it himself.

 

He met Reese in the library;

 

She saw him and thought he was  _cute_.

 

How did he not already see it?

 

It was too  _easy_.

 

"Cute". Wow. How did he _fall for that_ _?_

 

How could anyone ever look at him and think he's  _cute_ _?_

 

He was weak, pathetic, painfully a nerd, over ambitious, cocky... the list goes on.

 

And his  _appearance_. Oh, don't even get him  _started_ on his appearance.

 

He was short. Scrawny. He had a "tiny, doll-like" body. His hair shouldn't stick up like that. He constantly looked like he was trying to take a dump. His laugh was like a deformed goose's. 

 

He was ugly.

 

He should have known that no one would ever see him as anything but less than whole.

 

He should have known better than to think anyone would ever like him.

 

He should have never allowed himself to be this vulnerable; to be this hurt.

 

His friends were all by his side. He doesn't understand  _why._

 

He is, and always was, the weakest link.

 

Why not just drop him?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Chase," said Kaz, as he was walking towards Chase on a lazy Saturday afternoon.

 

"Kaz," he responded with a nod.

 

"I was wondering if you'd like to get a smoothie sometime." Kaz bashfully asked, holding his arm for security.

 

"Sure, I'll get the team–"

 

"No. I mean, you know," Kaz mumbled "Just the two of us; alone."

 

Chase blinked.

 

And then it hit him.

 

But-

 

Wait.

 

How  _could he?_

 

He trusted Kaz.

 

Was this some kind of joke?

 

He started to laugh. Kaz looked like a confused, heartbroken little kid.

 

"What? Did you lose a bet? Is this some kind of joke? Did Bree set you up for this?" He demanded with a dry chuckle. Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

 

"W-what do you mean?"

 

"You think I would  _actually_ fall for that again? Haha, I get it, I'll be forever alone; no need to rub salt in the wound."

 

"E-excuse me?"

 

"Yeah, I  _know_ what you're trying to do. It's not funny."

 

"You're right, it's not. I-I'm trying to ask you on a date, Chase." He said before quietly adding "A 'no' would've been fine by me."

 

Just as Kaz turned to leave, Chase suddenly caught on to the situation.

 

"Wait. So you  _aren't_ trying to trick me, betray me, or humiliate me in front of everyone? You mean you  _genuinely_ like me?"

 

"Yes, what else are you..." Kaz trailed off when he realised- "Is this about Reese?"

 

He shook his head. "Not just Reese. Why?"

 

"What do you mean-"

 

"Why do you like me?"

 

Now _Kaz_ felt bad.

 

"Because. You're kind and sweet and generally a nice guy. Not to mention you're really,  _really_ cute."

 

He flushed, unsure of what to say.

 

"Y-you really m-mean that? Not l-lying like Reese or S-Sebastian?"

 

"Of course I'm not." Chase cast his gaze downwards. Kaz gently lift up his chin towards him, wiping the tears delicately rolling down his face.

 

"Hey. Look at me. You're beautiful, Chase Davenport. You may not believe me yet, but you are. Don't let anyone tell you you're less than whole; not even yourself."

 

Chase slowly (and a little reluctantly) nodded.

 

"Good. Now, are we going out for that smoothie?"

 

Chase nodded again, with a grateful smile.

 

Slowly, but surely, he started to believe what Kaz had said.


End file.
